


Book 1: The Lost Brother

by Proartistimo



Series: The Fifth Turtle [1]
Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012)
Genre: Death, Drugs, F/M, I'm not kidding, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Other than have fun readin this, Read at Your Own Risk, Swearing, nothing else to say
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:34:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27652103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Proartistimo/pseuds/Proartistimo
Summary: New York City goes through a Major Earthquake and all of the turtles get seperated. It is up to the fifth brother to save the day and reunite the city...
Relationships: Michelangelo/Shinigami (TMNT)
Series: The Fifth Turtle [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2021906





	Book 1: The Lost Brother

Splinter’s training session had started, and the four turtles were put in their sparring teams (Raph vs. Donnie and Leo vs. Mikey). Mikey got out first after goofing up against Leo and Raph broke Donnie’s staff in half and used his sai’s to finish him. It was usual for Leo and Raph to be the last two standing, but what happened next was crazy. Raph was going to take Leo’s katanas out of his hands when he accidentally missed and hit his eye.

“Leo!” Said the other three turtles.

“He’s hurt!” Yelled Mikey.

“We know that!” Exclaimed Donnie.

His arm was on Leo’s stomach.

“Now somebody get a towel to dry up this blood!”

Splinter, Raph, and Donnie waited patiently for Mikey to return with the towel. Seconds turned into minutes, but he never came back. Leo had already lost a good portion of his blood from his eye being poked out and he didn’t have much longer. Suddenly, the tree leaves were falling one by one and the ground began to shake, Donnie immediately knew that an earthquake was happening.

“Look out!” Donnie said.

The whole ceiling collapsed upon the turtles and the sewer water started flooding the dojo. This was the end to the beginning that never even started...


End file.
